Um Encontro Impossível
by Maioki
Summary: O que aconteceria se Spike Cowboy Bebop, encontrasse subitamente com Kenshin Samurai X? Fic q tenta achar alguns pontos de contato entre os dois animes. [OneShot]


Essa Fic eu fiz a um certo tempo atrás, mas só resolvi arriscar colocá-la na net agora. Espero que quem for ler goste \o

(Crossover: Cowboy Bebop x Rorouni Kenshin)

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Um Encontro impossível**.

Ele sobrevoava o espaço a uma tal velocidade que beirava o absurdo, até mesmo para seu tempo e para ele mesmo. Um fugitivo, uma recompensa, era o que ele perseguia, tentava ficar ao seu encalço, porém a distância era muito grande e, por isso, resolveu aumentar, ao máximo que pudesse, a sua velocidade no espaço aberto e agora a mesma chegava a valores numericamente gigantescos para alguém comum.

-Maldito, sua cabeça vale muito...-Disse com um certo sorriso preenchendo seu rosto.

-Não o perca de vista, Spike!- Falou em tom de reclamação uma voz feminina ao rádio.

-Ok- Respondeu com um certo resmungo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Acordou de mau humor hoje" era o que se passava na cabeça do pobre andarilho, acabava de sair para rua acompanhado do emburrado Yahiko, a mando da dona do dojo aonde vivia, para comprar legumes para um jantar que ela pretendia fazer, teria sido tudo normal, não fosse o tom usado por ela no "pedido" que mais soou como uma ordem empírica, porém ele, já acostumado, simplesmente sorriu e saiu para cumprir o pedido e deixá-la feliz e junto com ele foi a criança que simplesmente não suportava quando Kaoru acordava mal-humorada.

-Pelo menos isso poderá deixá-la feliz...-murmurou.

-Disse algo, Kenshin?

-Não, hehehe só lamentos desse servo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Já estava quase chegando ao encalço do fugitivo quando o mesmo percebe a presença de Spike, logo ao seu encalço, e faz uma manobra rápida passando perto de um planeta. Talvez fosse a Terra, tinha quase certeza, mas na hora Spike nem conseguiu reparar muito bem, ele simplesmente vinha como um alucinado atrás de sua presa, porém sua velocidade era tamanha que acaba perdendo os freios na manobra realizada às pressas e perde o controle, sua nave segue um rumo incerto e entra no planeta, ele vê que o chão se aproxima com uma tal velocidade que tenta rapidamente parar a qualquer custo, sua nave dá várias viravoltas que o deixam tonto, porém sua destreza fala mais alto e consegue forçar um pouso de emergência, porém sua nave parava ao contrário com a asa esquerda tombada sobre a terra.

"Agora como que eu vou virar isso ao normal?" ele acende um cigarro e resolve sair de dentro da nave, fora dela percebe que duas pessoas olhavam curiosas para ele, um era um garoto que usava um hakama e carregava uma espada de bambu, ou outro era um adulto de cabelos ruivos, possuía uma cicatriz em formato de X no rosto, e também usava aquelas roupas, porém esse carregava uma espada de verdade na cintura, e é justamente esse de cabelo ruivo que diz algo do tipo:

-oro?

"Será que fala minha língua? Aonde raios eu vim parar?" Essas perguntas começam a percorrer a cabeça de Spike.

-.-.-.-.-

Já estavam retornando para o dojo com todas as compras, ambos carregavam sacolas cheias de legumes e alguns extras, mas ele em especial carregava um pente em uma das mãos, o menino o interpela:

-Mesmo do jeito que ela te trata você ainda compra um presente pra monstrenga?

Kenshin dá um leve sorriso e responde para Yahiko:

-Apesar de só fazer besteiras esse servo gostaria de ver a Srta Kaoru feliz.

O garoto sacode a cabeça e faz um gesto típico de quem acha tudo aquilo besteira, porém mal se lembrava que a um certo tempo havia se arriscado, e muito, por uma certa garota que conhecera e que trabalhava em um restaurante que sempre gostava de freqüentar, também com o único intuito de vê-la feliz e livre, mas para Kaoru simplesmente achou besteira.

Ainda estava tentando entender o porque seu acompanhante de compras fazia aquilo quando repara que algo cai dos céus com uma incrível velocidade, nunca tinha visto algo parecido, parecia uma ave de metal que caía se revirando toda e a uma velocidade que era talvez muito superior à da locomotiva que uma vez andou.

-Kenshin, olhe!-Grita o garoto.

O andarilho e o menino assistem pasmos, porém o espetáculo não dura muito.

-Vamos Yahiko, alguém pode estar ferido!

Mal fala e já sai correndo largando as compras no chão e guardando o pente dentro de seu kimono, "Esse Kenshin" pensa o garoto que sai logo atrás correndo também, chegam até o local aonde pousou aquela estranha ave, olham bem, até que de dentro dela repentinamente sai um homem usando roupas um tanto quanto estranhas, foi de se estranhar aquilo tudo e só sobrou ao andarilho expressar o quanto estava confuso:

-oro?

-.-.-.-.-

-Oi, vocês falam minha língua? – Essa foi a primeira pergunta feita por Spike.

-Sim, por favor, esse servo pode ajudá-lo em algo? – Foi a resposta recebida.

Na hora, Spike teve que conter um pouco o riso e a surpresa "Servo?" aonde raios se metera? Porém, não recusaria uma ajuda vinda assim tão de cara e tão de graça.

-Será que podem me ajudar a colocar ela em pé? – Apontando para sua nave.

Yahiko na hora teve um certo receio em chegar perto daquele estranho ser caído e olhou para Kenshin que na mesma hora já se dirigia para perto da nave, o menino engoliu em seco e aproximou-se com certo receio. Tentaram a qualquer custo virar, mas sempre faltava um pouco a mais que apenas uma pessoa com a mesma força poderia resolver o assunto, Spike então coça a cabeça acende mais um cigarro, oferece um para Kenshin, que recusa com um sorriso, lembrava-se de Saito.

-Vamos descansar um pouco e recuperar nossas forças – Disse o fumante, em um tom calmo que parecia ser bem típico de sua personalidade.

O andarilho sabia que de nada adiantariam suas forças sozinhas e resolve então arriscar um pedido para o garoto que o acompanhava.

-Yahiko, procure pelo Sano, com a ajuda dele é possível resolver o assunto.

-Claro Kenshin – Responde o garoto que imediatamente sai correndo.

Spike senta-se encostado na nave vermelha e convida para que o desconhecido fizesse o mesmo.

-Este servo prefere ficar em pé. – Fala Kenshin em um tom de agradecimento. – Aliás, esse servo ainda não sabe seu nome.

-Spike – Responde – creio que o seu é Kenshin.- ele simplesmente havia ouvido Yahiko.

-Sim – Respondeu sorrindo.

O visitante repara que um pente escapava de dentro do kimono do outro, era um lugar realmente estranho aquele, mesmo aquele pente parecia totalmente diferente dos que conhecia, mas resolveu avisar.

-Seu pente.

Na hora ele apenas faz uma cara de que não havia entendido para então perceber que o pente que havia comprado para Kaoru quase escapava pelas suas vestimentas, pega o pente, olha-o.

-Obrigado – Agradece – mas esse pente não é meu, é um presente para Kaoru-dono.

Spike obviamente não sabe quem exatamente é "Kaoru-dono", mas entende mais do que muita gente que convivia com o andarilho, o que aquele presente significava, percebia claramente pelo tom de voz do novo amigo.

-Apesar de que...foi um pente que...Tomoe – Kenshin murmura consigo mesmo, porém o outro ouve.

-Tomoe? Achei que fosse Kaoru.

-Não dê ouvidos para esse servo, Tomoe é apenas uma mulher do passado de um assassino morto.

-O nome é Júlia. – Sorri Spike, fazendo um movimento em que joga as cinzas de seu cigarro fora.

-Oro? – Fica confuso o pobre andarilho.

- Tomoe é seu passado, Julia é o meu. – Explica.

Kenshin, que já estava intrigado com o inesperado visitante, começa a ficar mais interessado em seu passado e no que suas palavras dizem sobre ele.

- Battousai, esse é o nome do assassino que morreu e em seu lugar voltou Kenshin. O visitante por acaso chama-se Spike e sempre teve tal nome?

Ele fica surpreso com uma pergunta daquelas, um tanto quanto inesperada, mas já tinha dentro de si uma resposta certa.

-Quem morreu foi Spike, o mesmo que aqui se encontra e o assassino de Spike, quem traiu ele, foi seu melhor amigo, Vicius, e seu grande amor, Julia.

-Battousai também foi traído – disse em certo tom ameno, porém triste. – pelo seu confiável informante, que agora já foi eliminado, e, por muito tempo, por Tomoe, mas quem traiu Tomoe foi um assassino que fazia chover sangue. Que desgraçou a vida dela ao matar o marido.

A conversa estava um tanto quanto estranha, ambos sentiam um certo ar de confidência com o outro, partilhavam das mesmas dores do passado. Kenshin guarda o pente novamente dentro de seu kimono.

Repentinamente assusta ao ouvir a voz de uma mulher, era uma voz estranha, meio tremida, e vinha não se sabe de onde, parecia chamar pelo sossegado amigo.

-É Faye no rádio – faz uma cara de descontentamento forçada.

Kenshin não fazia a menor idéia do que vinha a ser um rádio, mas entendeu quem era Faye e até pensou "Faye...Kaoru". O visitante então tornou a entrar dentro da ave de metal e começou a falar sozinho. Até voltar novamente com uma cara de descontentamento.

-Eles não fazem a menor idéia de onde eu estou.

Kenshin apenas sorriu sem saber o que falar.

-Essa sua cicatriz, ela representa seu passado também, certo?

O andarilho, cada vez mais surpreso, passa a mão em sua cicatriz, era estranho que alguém estranho, vindo de não se sabe onde, pudesse entender-lhe tão bem e apenas confirma com a cabeça, porém suspeita que o visitante talvez possuísse também alguma marca que o prendia ao passado e resolve perguntar, espantando dessa vez Spike que levanta-se e olha diretamente nos olhos do nativo.

-Meu olho, um olha o presente, o outro fica sempre preso ao passado.

Reparava agora que os dois olhos dele eram de cores levemente diferentes.

-Por acaso esse cara ta te encarando Kenshin? – Finalmente Sano e Yahiko aparecem e dão de cara com a cena de ambos olhando nos olhos um do outro com uma expressão séria.

-Não, não! – Exclama ele categoricamente, mudando rapidamente sua expressão, ao passo que Spike nota essa rápida mudança no ajudante "Cara interessante".

Juntaram todas as suas forças e conseguiram finalmente virar a nave em pé novamente, Spike agradeceu a todos, em especial Kenshin, pela ajuda, mas disse que deveria partir urgente.

Claro que os três, que ficaram, no começo não entenderam muito bem o porque de virar a nave e nem muito menos o que ele faria dentro dela, porém ao verem um aceno de despedida responderam, mesmo que confusos, e ficaram estupefatos, surpresos e até mesmo com medo ao verem que aquela ave voou novamente em uma velocidade muito rápida "Senhor interessante"

O mais interessante talvez desse encontro tenha sido a escolha que ambos fizeram, enquanto um viveu, escolheu o presente, acreditando no futuro; o outro morreu, escolhendo o passado...mas isso já é outra história, mesmo porque a história desse encontro impossível já chegou ao seu fim.

-Fim-

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Espero que quem tenha lido tenha gostado...

O Final dela eu achei que deixou um pouco a desejar, mais especificamente o último parágrafo...por favor, Reviews. Gostou? Odiou? Elogiar ou Xingar é só começar XD

Abraço \o


End file.
